Crash Bandicoot/Prototype
Note: This article is about the game's prototype, see its article here. The Betas were buildt from the end of 1995 and May 1996. The last version was released in May 1996 at the E3 day to the pubblic, 4 Months before the final release, and in these months were made lots of changes. Prototype Elements Note: there are different versions of the Crash bandicoot Beta. Some versions are more developed than other older versions, so many glitches\errors could have been fixed in the latest betas. Old Main Menu The main menu used to be in Cortex's Lab with Tawna being sent into the Cortex Vortex, and it does not have a loading option. You can only start a new game or insert a password obtained at the end of each bonus round. The Passwords are formed not by the playStation Buttons but by the Icons of the game characters. Old Loading Screen The loading screen used to just be LOADING colored Red\Orange. 2D Level Map The level Map used to be done in 2D, and had a different set than the final version, and has an Aku-Aku on the side telling the player the controls. Old Game System There are no gems in Crash bandicoot Beta, the player doesn't need to break all the boxes in a level. Old Lives Limiter The maximum limit for Lives in the beta is 9, and not 99 like in the final version. Old Fonts The Wumpa and Life fonts used to be different a bit. Different Tawna Colors The Tawna Mug used to be a little different with its colors, also the Tawna game model has different colours. Swirling Vortexes Warp Vortexes used to be a swirling cluster of colored sparkles instead of a platform with Orange sparkles. Different Checkpoint Crate Message When opening a Checkpoint, it shows the word CONTINUE instead of CHECKPOINT. Cut Crate In the prototype a cut Crate is present, called the POW Crate, which will let out Fireworks if broken. Also, the explosion is blue and it doesn't hurt Crash. Incomplete Lights Out In some versions of the prototype, Lights Out hasn't been programmed with Textures yet and in some other versions it freezes the game near the end of the level. Castle Machinery Glitch In some versions of the beta after The Lab the next level access will freeze the game, that level should be Castle Machinery. Old Cortex Power Design The door that leads into Cortex Power has no markings on it. The camera view is different and has the default perspective. Old Jungle Rollers Room The room inside the building in the level Jungle Rollers has a very different design. Old Robot Probes The Robot Probes in Castle Machinery and other levels used to be little probes with Signals on the top and bottom of themselves. Harder Sunset Vista Sunset Vista used to have a large set of floating and flaming platforms taking place in the sky and had a different design. Old Brio Boss Level The Blobs in Brio's Boss would simultaneously change colors, and when they are green they could be defeated. When N.Brio drinks the potion and become a monster, it must be hit 6 times instead of 3 to finish him, the weird thing is when the player hits him 3 times: the bar becomes empty and he seems to faint but he wake up and continues attacking faster and faster, the rocks that let you jump on his head are closer to the wall. If N.Brio touches the wall at the beginning of the stage he gets glitched and the player can't hurt him, so N.Brio attacks faster and eliminates Crash. If he is hurt after the first 3 times another 3 or 6 times he finally faints, but it can happen rarely, about 1\6 times. The Invulnerability Cheat The player can activate a cheat that gives Crash invulnerability. During the game, while Crash is in a level, the cheat could be activated by pressing L1 button+ R1 button. This cheat code has been inserted by the programmers for an easier level testing and it was removed in the final version. Unused Levels There were five Cut levels in the prototype, and they can be viewed here. The level order was a bit different, the bonus rounds has only one background, the mine of the Brio Bonus Round. Category:The Invulnerability Cheat